


Where will it lead us from here?

by Yulaty



Series: The Dislocated Room [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Two Faces of January (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Where will it lead us from here?

กระดาษจดหมายเก่าสีเหลืองซีดอยู่ในมือของไรดัล  
ทั้งที่ก็จำเนื้อความได้ทั้งหมดแล้ว ทั้งที่มันไม่มีค่าอะไรแล้วแต่เขาก็ยังคงเก็บมันไว้อย่างดี ไม่มีแม้สักรอยเปื้อนหรือรอยยับอื่น มันเป็นจดหมายฉบับสุดท้ายจากครอบครัวของเขา สายใยบางเบาเส้นสุดท้ายที่เขาตัดมันลงเองกับมือ

พ่อของเขากำลังจะตาย จดหมายเขียนบอกอย่างนั้น อธิบายรายละเอียดอาการป่วยเพิ่มเติมเล็กน้อย และปิดท้ายด้วยประโยคขอร้องให้เขากลับไปเยี่ยม

ไรดัลไม่ได้กลับไป

 

จะว่าเป็นเด็กมีปัญหาก็ไม่เชิง ถึงแม้ครอบครัวของเขาจะไม่ได้อยู่อย่างสุขสบายนักแต่ก็ไม่ข้นแค้นถึงขนาดต้องอดข้าวอดน้ำ ยังพอมีกินมีเก็บอยู่บ้าง พ่อแม่ต้องทำงานหนัก ในฐานะที่ไรดัลเป็นลูกชายคนโต เมื่ออายุพอจะทำงานได้ก็ถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องช่วยแบ่งเบาภาระพ่อแม่

 

ไรดัลถูกพ่อไล่ออกจากบ้านตอนสิบหก  
เขาถูกไล่ออกจากบ้าน เพราะพ่อเดินมาเห็นเขาตัวเปล่าล่อนจ้อนไม่มีผ้าสักชิ้นปกปิดตัว และกำลังถูกนายจ้างข่มขืน

ไม่มีอ้อมกอด ไม่มีคำปลอบโยนสักคำ มีแต่คำดุด่า ปิดท้ายด้วยการลากคอเขาออกมาทิ้งไว้หน้าบ้าน ปิดประตูไล่หลังเสียงดังโครม

 

เสียใจ แต่ไม่มีเวลาให้ฟูมฟาย  
เขาต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง อะไรก็ได้เพื่อให้ตัวเองมีชีวิตอยู่รอดบนโลกนี้ เทียวเดินของานไปเรื่อยเปื่อย ทำอะไรได้ตามแต่ความสามารถที่มีอยู่จะเอื้ออำนวย แต่โลกนี้ไม่ได้ใจดี งานสะอาดให้เด็กผู้ชายตัวคนเดียวทำน่ะมีไม่มากนักหรอก แถมค่าตอบแทนก็ไม่พอเพียง ไรดัลเข้าร่วมกับกลุ่มคนที่มีชะตากรรมแบบเดียวกับเขา เริ่มลักเล็กขโมยน้อย เรียนรู้อะไรใหม่ ๆ หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างเกี่ยวกับธุรกิจดำมืดเบื้องหลังสังคมโอ่อ่า สักพักใหญ่หลังจากนั้นแล้วเขาก็ตัดสินใจขายตัว

ไรดัลไม่ได้ชอบ แต่มันทำเงินให้ได้เร็วกว่า ง่ายกว่าอย่างอื่นที่เคยทำ เหตุผลของคนที่ไม่มีเงินก็ง่ายแค่นี้แหละ

และเมื่อได้เงินมากพอในระดับหนึ่งแล้วเขาก็หาช่องทางออกไปที่อื่น ที่ที่ไม่ใครรู้จัก ร่อนเร่ไปเรื่อย ไปไกลถึงกรีกบ้าง สเปนบ้าง แต่สุดท้ายก็หยุดลงหลักปักฐานที่อเมริกา

 

นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่ไรดัลเล่าให้คนที่ถามว่าเขามาทำงานที่ทำอยู่ในปัจจุบันนี้ได้ยังไงฟัง ดราม่าน่าสงสารสุด ๆ ผู้หญิงบางคนถึงกับน้ำตาซึมเชียว ทำเอาอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าหันไปเอาดีด้านเขียนนิยายท่าจะพอไปไหว

ความจริงแล้วครอบครัวเขาอยู่ในเทรนตัน, นิวเจอร์ซีย์ ฐานะพอกินพอเก็บ มีการศึกษาที่ดี — เรียนจบจากเยล คณะเศรษฐศาสตร์ เกรดเฉลี่ยงดงามทีเดียวล่ะ

ดูเหมือนว่าแทบจะไม่มีอะไรเป็นเหตุผลเป็นผลให้เขามาทำงานสกปรกเลย แต่ในเรื่องโกหกนั่นก็มีความจริงอยู่บ้าง ไรดัลทะเลาะกับพ่อหลังเรียนจบ แล้วเขาก็ออกมาอยู่ตัวคนเดียว ใช้ความสามารถทางภาษาและประวัติศาสตร์ที่ถูกปลูกฝังมาแต่เล็กเพราะมีผู้ปกครองเป็นถึงศาสตราจารย์วิชานั้นไปทำงานเป็นไกด์อยู่ที่กรีกช่วงหนึ่ง เก็บเล็กเก็บน้อยจากตรงนั้น จนเบื่อก็กลับอเมริกา ย้ายไปมาไร้หลักแหล่งเป็นจริงเป็นจัง และเริ่มทำงานที่มันสกปรกมากขึ้นในแผ่นดินนี้เอง

 

ไรดัลเจอกับไคโลตอนที่เขาอายุยี่สิบหก สามปีหลังจากหนีออกจากบ้าน เกือบปีที่ย้ายมาจากกรีก ในทีแรกที่เห็นนึกว่าจะวัยไล่เลี่ยกัน แต่เมื่อได้รู้จักก็กลับกลายเป็นว่าอีกฝ่ายอ่อนกว่าเขาเกือบสี่ปี

ไคโล เร็นเป็นชื่อนามสกุลที่ฟังดูก็รู้ว่าไม่น่าใช่ชื่อที่ติดตัวมาตั้งแต่เกิดแน่ แต่ไรดัลก็ไม่เคยคิดจะท้วงถามความจริง นี่มันดินแดนแห่งเสรีภาพ ใครอยากทำอะไรก็ทำไป ไม่เดือดร้อนมาถึงตัวเราก็พอแล้ว

เราไม่ได้มาอยู่ด้วยกันเพราะฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งช่วยเหลืออีกคนมาหรืออะไรทำนองนั้นหรอก ก็แค่คนสองคนที่ต้องการที่พักที่ไหนสักที่ คนสองคนที่ไม่อยากจะแบกรับค่าใช้จ่ายเช่าห้องคนเดียว คนสองคนที่มีเพื่อนร่วมกัน และสุดท้ายก็กลายเป็นคนสองคนที่นิสัยพอเข้ากันได้มาอยู่ด้วยกันก็เท่านั้นเอง

ไคโลไม่เคยพูดเกี่ยวกับครอบครัว ไม่เคยพูดเกี่ยวกับตัวเองสักเรื่อง ไม่เคยคร่ำครวญถึงอดีตในเวลาที่เมา ไม่มีเลย เขานึกสงสัยอยู่บ้างแต่ก็ไม่เคยถาม มันออกจะก้าวก่ายและไร้มารยาทไปหน่อย ไคโลเองยังไม่เคยถามอะไรเขาเลย บทสนทนาวัน ๆ มีแต่ “ไง” “ทานอะไรหรือยัง” “หรี่เสียงวิทยุหน่อย” “ฉันไปข้างนอกนะ เอาอะไรไหม” “จะสั่งพิซซ่า นายจะเอาหน้าอะไร” “เอาเสื้อผ้าไปซักให้แล้วนะ” “อย่าลืมล้างจาน” ...อะไรทำนองนั้น

ถึงเราจะอยู่ด้วยกัน แต่กว่าไรดัลจะรู้ว่าเพื่อนร่วมห้องของเขาทำงานอยู่กับมาเฟียก็ปาเข้าไปเดือนที่สอง เป็นฝ่ายเก็บกวาด หรือที่เรียกง่าย ๆ ว่านักฆ่านั่นล่ะ เห็นเงียบ ๆ แต่ก็น่ากลัวอยู่เหมือนกันแฮะ ทำเอาไม่กล้ากวนประสาทไปหลายวันเลย แต่สุดท้ายทุกอย่างก็กลับเป็นปกติอย่างที่เป็นมาตั้งแต่วันแรกที่อยู่ร่วมกันอยู่ดี

เรารู้จักกันมากขึ้นหลังจากวันเกิดปีที่ยี่สิบสี่ของไคโล ในคืนนั้นไรดัลกลับดึกนิดหน่อย แล้วก็ได้เห็นรูมเมทของเขานั่งเปลือยท่อนบนกินเค้กเป็นปอนด์อยู่หน้าทีวี มีกระป๋องเบียร์วางเป็นแพ็ค ดูไม่ค่อยเข้ากันเท่าไหร่ ไม่สิ เข้ากันแปลก ๆ ดี ไรดัลคิดอย่างนั้น ช่วงเวลาเกือบปีที่อยู่ด้วยกันมาทำให้เขาเลิกแปลกใจกับการจับคู่ของอะไรหลายอย่างที่เคยรู้สึกแปลกใจด้วยไปแล้ว ไม่มีอะไรน่าแปลกใจหรือแปลกประหลาดทั้งนั้น เมื่อมันเป็นของคุณไคโล เร็นจอมคอนทราสต์

พอเขาถามว่าฉลองอะไรอยู่ก็ได้คำตอบว่าวันนี้เป็นวันเกิดพร้อมกับที่ยื่นเครื่องดื่มมาให้ เมื่อไรดัลรับไว้แล้วไคโลก็หยิบของตัวเองมาชนด้วยเบา ๆ ก่อนดื่มจนเกลี้ยง เตรียมหยิบกระป๋องใหม่ ไรดัลจัดการมันให้หมดไปไวพร้อมกัน และก่อนเด็กหนุ่มจะทันได้เอื้อมมือแตะแพ็คเบียร์ เขาก็ขยับขึ้นไปคร่อมอยู่บนตัก จูบแบบเด็กประถมหนึ่งครั้งก่อนจะกล่าวคำอวยพร แล้วถัดจากนั้นมา — หลังจากวันนั้นมา เซ็กส์ก็เป็นกิจกรรมแก้เบื่อของเรา

 

ไคโลเหมือนลูกหมาตัวโต ๆ ที่ไม่มีเจ้าของ ถูกทอดทิ้ง แววตาของไคโลเป็นแบบนั้น เหมือนคนที่ถูกโลกทั้งใบหันหลังให้ มักจะทำหน้าแบบที่เรียกกันว่าไร้ความรู้สึกอยู่เสมอ แต่ตอนนี้ไรดัลก็ชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าไมรู้สึกหรือไม่รู้จะแสดงออกยังไงกันแน่ เพราะบางเวลาไคโลก็เหมือนเด็ก อ่อนหวานน่ารักน่าชังเชียวล่ะ แต่นาน ๆ ครั้งจึงจะอ้อน อ้อนเหมือนกำลังขอความรัก ความใส่ใจ

ต้องมีอดีตแบบไหน ปัจจุบันถึงได้กลายเป็นแบบนี้ได้กันนะ

บางครั้งเขาก็รู้สึกว่าไคโลเหมือนซากปรักหักพัง ไม่คงที่ อันตราย ไม่แน่นอน ไม่รู้ว่าตรงจุดไหนจะถล่มลงมาอีกหรือเปล่า ไคโลต้องการใครสักคนที่จะมาช่วยซ่อมแซม … และไรดัลก็รู้ว่าเขาเป็นคนนั้นไม่ได้ ช่วยไม่ได้หรอก จะทำได้ก็แต่ช่วยประคับประคองให้ทรงตัวอยู่ได้ไปวัน ๆ เท่านั้นเอง

 

เสียงครางต่ำฉุดไรดัลให้กลับมายังปัจจุบัน เขาก้มมองเจ้าของเส้นผมยาวรุงรังที่เพิ่งขยับมาซุกใบหน้าเข้ากับท้องของตนเองแล้วก็ก้มลงจูบที่ขมับ วางกระดาษแผ่นบางลงบนโต๊ะข้างเตียงก่อนจะลดมือลงสางจัดทรงผมอีกคนอย่างลวก ๆ ให้พอใช้ได้แล้วก็นั่งนิ่ง มองใบหน้าคมคายดูไร้พิษภัยของคนขี้เซาแล้วยิ้มบาง

 

จบการนึกย้อนความหลังไว้เท่านี้เถอะ  
ตอนนี้อนาคตน่าสนใจกว่าตั้งเยอะ

 

เราจะเป็นยังไงกันต่อไปนะ?


End file.
